When the Cats Are Away
by FireFly07
Summary: ...the mice come to play! Fingon's free day is attacked by the unexpected arrival of his cousins...ALL of them, half-cousins included! Warning: FLUFFY TO THE EXTREME. K plus just to be safe.
1. Chap 1: All Over Chocolate

Disclaimer: I SERIOUSLY wish I could say otherwise, but I do not own anything of the Silmarillion or the characters involved.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if all the indentions disappear or something, this is my first story and I DO NOT get how to use Document Manager.

Sorry for the huge mass of Quenya, I just thought that since the setting of this story was in Aman, before any Noldo knew Sindarin, they had to use the High Elven language.

Translations, for easy reference...

Maitimo ~ Maedhros

Makalaurë ~ Maglor

Tyelkormo/Turko ~ Celegorm

Carnistir/Moryo ~ Caranthir

Atarinkë/Curvo ~ Curufin

Ambarussa ~ Amrod

Ambarto ~ Amras

Findekáno ~ Fingon

Turukáno ~ Turgon

Irissë ~ Aredhel

Arakáno ~ Argon

Findaráto ~ Finrod

Artaresto ~ Orodreth

Angaráto/Ango ~ Angrod

Aikanáro/Aiko ~ Aegnor

Artanis ~ Galadriel

Fëanáro ~ Fëanor

Nolofinwë ~ Fingolfin

Arafinwë ~ Finarfin

*Of course, they have more names than that. These are just the names used in the story*

When the Cats Are Away

A shriek rang through the house.

_Where are the servants?!? _Findekáno thought as he ran to his sister Irissë's room.

"What's the matter with Arakáno?" he asked her irritably, referring to his youngest brother, who was sitting on the floor crying.

At that moment Turukáno, his younger brother, appeared beside Findekáno at the door.

"Was that Arakáno?"

Irissë rolled her eyes. "Would I sound like that?"

"Yes, you would," Turukáno snapped. Irissë opened her mouth to reply, but Findekáno interrupted.

"Seriously guys!" he said. Turning to Irissë, he asked, "Now… what's with Arakáno?"

Suddenly Turukáno widened his eyes. "Arakáno's cheek is red. What did _you_ do _now_?" he demanded of Irissë accusingly.

"He tried to steal my _chocolate,_" she replied sheepishly.

A fire erupted in Findekáno's eyes. "What did you think you were doing, Irissë?" he hissed. "Get out."

"But it's _my _room," she complained.

"Doesn't matter," Findekáno growled. "Out."

Irissë stuck her tongue out, but ran down the stairs and out the house, and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Wasn't that…too harsh, Findekáno?" Turukáno managed.

"Dude, she should know Arakáno isn't yet… you know. Well, whatever. Now, we'd better hush Arakáno up before anything else happens."

Later, Findekáno was sitting on the sofa, trying to enjoy the rest of the long day--

"Findekáno!"

He turned to see Turukáno calling for him.

"Yeah?"

"Irissë's called me from outside. She said the sons of Uncle Fëanáro are here."

"What a rude joke," Findekáno snorted. "Why would _they_ be here?"

"Why don't you go out?"

"Knowing Irissë, I would get pelted by things only Ilúvatar knows. No thanks."

"Come on, brother," Turukáno pressed. "I'll go with you."

Findekáno sighed. "Fine."

Turukáno pushed the door hard from inside and it swung out, so hopefully, Irissë would start throwing at nothing. But no things rained down.

"I think it's safe enough to believe her, wherever she is," Turukáno said.

Then Findekáno heard an all-too familiar voice.

"I _told_ you, Curvo, that's _not_ the reason—"

"Maitimo?"

The tall redhead who'd been speaking turned to face the raven-haired boy.

"Findekáno! I…well, it was _their_ idea—"

"Cutting a long story short," Tyelkormo, one of Maitimo's six brothers, interrupted, "Maitimo was missing you so we decided to drop by."

"That's _not _the reason!" Maitimo said again. "Now that you've seen this place again, let's go _home_!" He smiled apologetically at Findekáno, who realized he'd been standing staring at them with his mouth wide open.

"Huh? Oh—no," Findekáno stammered, feeling his lips hydrate again, "you can stay. Father's out to a meeting and Mother's with him." He turned to Turukáno. "Can you fix out the sofas, Turukáno? Thanks."

The dark-haired boy gave a curt nod and went off.

"By the way, Maitimo," Findekáno said, "have you seen Irissë? I'd like to think she was out here."

"Sorry, no," Maitimo replied. In a softer voice, he added, "Remind me to give you the_ real _reason we're here."

At once Atarinkë, or, nicknamed Curvo, jumped in front of the two boys.

"Come on! Turukáno's readied your living room, Findekáno!" He followed the other five Fëanorians into the gleaming white house.

"Sorry for that, Findekáno," Maitimo said.

Findekáno shrugged. "It's good to have new company, sometimes."

The two best friends walked at a slow, comfortable pace until Makalaurë, one of Maitimo's brothers, yelled something from inside the house that sounded suspiciously like, "Ambarussa! Ambarto!"

"Oh no, the twins," Maitimo sighed, referring to the youngest two of Fëanáro's sons. He ran into the room, Findekáno at his heels.


	2. Chap 2: Sixteen, Reunited

Author's Note: Now, I am seriously wondering whether my 'chapters' are too short or not. I can't judge by using Word.

**000**

When they got inside, Tyelkormo, Carnistir, and Atarinkë were seated quietly on the sofas, looking scared.

Findekáno was terrified—what had happened to make those annoying kids so frightened?

He opened his mouth to ask but was interrupted by Makalaurë coming down the stairs, dragging Ambarussa and Ambarto behind him.

Makalaurë saw the expressions on Maitimo's and Findekáno's faces and said, "These two ran upstairs looking for Arakáno."

"Why are Turko, Moryo, and Curvo so scared?" Findekáno asked.

"I'm sorry," Makalaurë apologized. "The only thing that would work on those three is the 'big-brother-is-seriously-mad-now' look."

"You know, we've caused enough trouble," Maitimo began.

"But you've only just arrived!" Findekáno exclaimed, knowing what Maitimo would say next. "Where's your father anyway?"

"Father? Oh, I think he's gone to the same meeting your dad's at."

"Well, the important thing is that our parents don't know what's happening today," Findekáno grinned.

Tyelkormo, Carnistir, and Atarinkë leaned in closer. "What's in your head, cousin?" asked Carnistir.

"Did I really sound that sly?" Findekáno asked confusedly.

"Forget it. Like you said, the important thing is—" Maitimo broke off as Arakáno's small form appeared beside them, led by Turukáno.

"He wanted to play with Ambarussa and Ambarto," Turukáno explained.

The twins grinned at everyone else, wrenched themselves free from Makalaurë, and held on to Turukáno, who sighed. "Alright then. I'll watch over these three. Findekáno, just make sure nothing is…uh, _obvious_ about this when you're done." He glanced at the Fëanorians. "No offense."

Maitimo smiled in understanding. "None taken, Turukáno."

Turukáno nodded and followed the three children up to Arakáno's room.

Now the six boys—Maitimo, Findekáno, Makalaurë, Tyelkormo, Carnistir, and Atarinkë—stared at each other blankly.

Makalaurë broke the silence. "This is freakishly awkward."

"If we have nothing to do, then let's do nothing. Let's sit under a tree and watch the people outside pass by!" Carnistir said sarcastically.

"No, we should spend today crafting beautiful things with our own hands!" Atarinkë, who took Carnistir seriously, argued.

"No, we should sing," Makalaurë said.

"Let's not waste time with any of those and make sure we look good instead," Tyelkormo said loudly.

"You don't call _that_ a waste of time?" Carnistir snapped.

"Creating durable handmade crafts is _not_ a waste of time!" went Atarinkë.

Soon, the three (not Makalaurë, of course) were quarreling over what to do.

Maitimo sighed, placed his hands on their shoulders, and pushed them away from each other. "We're not doing _any_, okay?" he said sharply. The three looked at him in horror.

"No, I _don't have _a suggestion," he said irritably. "All activities mentioned aren't a waste of time—except maybe Carnistir's," he said, triggering a "Bah" from his brother, "but _quarreling_ is."

"Unless, of course, there's nothing to do… like now," Carnistir said.

"He actually has a point," Atarinkë observed.

But, of course, listening to their eldest brother was a habit that did not break easily, and so, eventually, they quieted down and the silence gathered again. Until a young girl's laughter sounded from right outside.

"Did that sound like…?" Findekáno began.

"Artanis!" Tyelkormo exclaimed.

Findekáno followed his friends out slowly, because his head was still spinning from all the unexpected visits that day.

"Heyyy, the Fëanorians are here!" exclaimed Findaráto, the eldest son of Arafinwë. "Angaráto, Aikanáro, what are you going to say?"

"Hi," the boys said one after the other.

"Where has Artaresto gone to?" Findaráto mused. "Oh, there he is…well…good to see you, cousins!"

Turukáno appeared with Ambarussa, Ambarto, and Arakáno. "I thought I heard…Findaráto! You're here!"

"Thought we'd drop by, dad's with your dads anyway, and Artanis was missing Irissë," Findaráto explained. "Speaking of Irissë, where is she?"

"Somewhere around the garden, I suppose," Findekáno replied. "Come. The more the merrier!"

And so, in the golden brightness of Laurelin, fifteen children, grandchildren of Finwë, gathered at Findekáno's front yard (I'm leaving you to go back to the story and count the fifteen.) They were racking their Noldorin brains to think of an activity that everyone would like (which was pretty hard, considering the range of their ages.) At least, the older ones did, because Ambarussa, Ambarto, and Arakáno were continuing their rudely-interrupted game.

Findekáno looked around, and noticed (again) that Irissë was absent.

"I've got it," he said, standing. "Let's look for Irissë."

"Brother," Turukáno began uncomfortably, remembering the morning's rough scene. Findekáno silenced him with a look, because he knew that Irissë would have forgiven and forgotten about it.

"She won't be too happy if she finds us see her do something…secret," Artaresto objected.

"Still," Findekáno insisted. "It's not like she's _allowed_ to do something secret anyway."

The rest were still a little uncomfortable about this, but after Findekáno's reassurances they eventually agreed to it.

"Shall we split up?" Findaráto asked.

"I think we'd be more productive that way," Maitimo agreed.

"Okay then," Findekáno said. "But someone has to watch these three."

Turukáno backed away. "I, for one, have done enough for _those_ three today."

"I'll do it," volunteered Artaresto.

"Okay. Let's split, then we'll see where we get to," Maitimo decided.

The groupings were as follows: Maitimo, Makalaurë, Findekáno, and Turukáno as the first group, Tyelkormo, Carnistir, and Atarinkë as the second, and Findaráto, Angaráto, Aikanáro, and Artanis as the third.

"The only thing we know is that she's not out of my father's property," Findekáno said. "Father made the bolts especially Irissë-proof."

They laughed, then started running around the large garden in search of Irissë.

At length Maitimo's group and Tyelkormo's group ran into each other in a section of the garden, both unsuccessful.

"And to think we're supposed to be the ones who _know_ this garden," Findekáno told Turukáno, laughing.

Then they were all startled as a shrill cry rose into the air.

"Apparently Findaráto's found her," Tyelkormo said.

Now the cousins reassembled near Artaresto and the kids.

"Great work, Findaráto," Turukáno laughed.

"It's Artanis," Findaráto insisted. "She idolizes Irissë so much she can probably track her by her scent."

"What's going on here, anyways?" asked a thunderstruck Irissë, held by Angaráto and Aikanáro. "Findekáno…did you _invite_ our cousins here?!?"

"You think I'm that type?" Findekáno scoffed irritably. "Of course not. I was as surprised as you are now when they arrived."

Irissë continued to doubt. "So you call _this_ a _coincidence_?"

Findekáno shrugged. "Believe it, or don't."

Irissë rolled her eyes. "Not that it really matters anyway. The important thing now—"

"Is to make sure no one knows," interrupted Tyelkormo. "We know, we know."

"Okay then…" Irissë paused. "Uh…Ango, Aiko?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," they said, releasing her from their grip.

"This is so repetitively boring," Findekáno sighed. "We're out of things to do. _Again._"

"Not really," Atarinkë said, and all eyes turned to him. "We've got lunch to cook."

"Good idea," said Angaráto. "I'm hungry."

"May we?" Findaráto asked Findekáno with a glow in his eyes.

"Go ahead," Findekáno replied. "Just don't blow anything up or they'll kill me…"

"Don't worry, cousin," said Tyelkormo. "We've got it covered."

Maitimo and Makalaurë exchanged a weary look and followed suit into Findekáno's kitchen.


	3. Chap 3: The Greatest Chefs of the Noldor

A/N: Apologies to those people who _DO_ put chili peppers in their sandwiches.

Besides, what are Ambarussa, Ambarto, and Arakáno cooking up that makes them always need guardians?!?

**000**

Makalaurë was able to grab Ambarussa as he came close to shattering the whole of Findekáno's eggs.

Maitimo and Findekáno looked at each other, nodded, and sighed, and Maitimo called out loudly, "Okay, people, listen up… First we need to decide what exactly we're to make."

They looked around blankly. "Doesn't your mom have recipes here, Findekáno?" Findaráto asked, although the question was directed also at Turukáno and Irissë.

"Yeah, she does," Findekáno replied, and reached out for a small stack of cards. "Shall I read them…or…or, what?"

"It's not really like there's anything else to do," Irissë pointed out to her brother.

"Okay," said Findekáno, and read, "Clubhouse Sandwich…Special."

"That sounds corny," Ambarussa said.

"It has chili peppers in it," Findekáno said in disgust.

"Who puts chili peppers in sandwiches?!" Aikanáro demanded.

"It doesn't matter, we're not making that anyway," Turukáno interrupted. "Keep going, Findekáno."

"Uh…Black Angus Steak."

"I love steak!" Atarinkë widened his eyes. "That sounds _great_, Findekáno!"

"It _is_ great," Irissë said. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Maybe because the previous one had _chili peppers_ in it!" Atarinkë responded.

"Whoa, wait," Maitimo said. "Is that what we're making, or what?"

"Well, I've tried it," Findaráto said. "When we visited, a long time ago. Artaresto was really young and Angaráto wasn't even born yet…Besides, like I said, I tried it and it was _brilliant_."

Irissë opened her mouth to most probably say something like, 'It _is_ brilliant. Why wouldn't it be?' but Maitimo expected it and said quickly, "So? Is it? What we're making?"

"No one's objecting," Makalaurë observed.

"So, it's final," confirmed Turukáno.

"So, now, we're going to assign the jobs…" Findekáno read the card. "Hmm, if you don't know where something is, ask me or Turukáno. Now—"

"Or me," interrupted Irissë.

Findekáno frowned. "Whatever. Or Irissë. As I was saying, just ask. Now…If I remember right there should be some of that beef stuff behind you, Turko."

Tyelkormo turned and crouched down to reach into a small cabinet. He pulled out an extra-large slab and half-threw in onto the counter.

"Whoa," went Ambarussa and Ambarto, the twins, in unison.

"That should be big enough for all of us," Artaresto said, examining it.

"Good," said Carnistir. "Findekáno?"

"Well, I'm absolutely sure we have those spices…hmm, we have stuff for the sauce… and, of course, there's rice. Great! That's about it!"

"And garnish, if we're feeling fancy," added Atarinkë.

"Which we're not anyway." Tyelkormo shrugged it off.

"Okay, people, to work!" said Maitimo, clapping his hands together. "But first…Arakáno and the twins should be fine now, right?"

Findekáno shook his head. "Not likely. If there's one thing Arakáno's taught me, it's to never, _ever_ let my guard down."

"Irissë and I will watch them for you!" Artanis offered, beaming.

"But—but—" Irissë stammered. Artanis pouted.

"Okay, okay," Irissë said hastily. "Just make sure the food doesn't end up poison."

"Oh, we won't, cousin," Tyelkormo grinned.

Irissë rolled her eyes in disgust and led the way out of the kitchen, Artanis skipping happily behind her.

"Okay, so much for that," said Findekáno, turning back to the card. "Five things to do. Set the table, cook the rice, make the sauce, and, ultimately, the steak. And, of course, someone has to dig a cool, refreshing drink out of this kitchen."

"Aiko and Curvo can do the table," Findaráto suggested. "They're the youngest, so you might want to keep them away from the hot stuff."

Aikanáro was trained to listen to Findaráto, being his younger brother, but Atarinkë on the other hand had other ideas. He puppy-dog-eyed Findaráto.

Then his puppy-dog-eyes gave way to a new excuse.

"I stay with Father at the forge," he reasoned. "If I can do that, I can certainly work in the kitchen."

"Staying is different from working," Maitimo pointed out. "_Atarinkë_."

Atarinkë still pouted, but Aikanáro tugged at his sleeve, whispered something into his ear, and the two went away to the dishes.

"One job down, four to go. Nine more hungry Noldorin princelings. Hmm, maybe the next youngest should do the drink?"

Angaráto and Carnistir had no problem with that, seeing as they were going to snoop around the kitchen and go crazy with the blender.

"Artaresto, Tyelkormo, you do the rice," Findekáno continued, absorbed in the recipe. "Findaráto, Turukáno—sauce. Which leaves the three of us to the actual steak," he added to Maitimo and Makalaurë.

"Okay guys. The card is on the middle of the counter. I trust you all on this."

Angaráto and Carnistir sped to the cupboards, searching for a decent drink base.

"Uh, guys, why don't you check the fruits?" Turukáno told them. The two giggled and began rummaging through the fruit basket. Turukáno sighed and left them to it.

Then everything was a blur as the cousins bustled past each other, carrying various foods. The air often exploded with the sound of belting the life and soul out of Findekáno's blender, matched with the scent of a totally random mix of fruits.

"What rice would you want?" Tyelkormo called out.

"Regular white," replied Angaráto.

"Organic, red," Makalaurë responded.

"Brown, thanks," Turukáno answered.

"Forget it," said Tyelkormo. He turned to his partner. "Mix of everything, Artaresto."

"You sure?" asked Artaresto, frowning.

"Do it," Tyelkormo insisted. "People, we are _so_ having a feast for lunch."

They ignored him, mainly because the "fruit shake grande" tasted like rotten eggs, the sauce was going bland, and the steak was threatening to overdo itself.

Of course, the three eldest who were working on the steak managed to fix it, and Turukáno and Findaráto barely got the right taste, and the drink…well, Angaráto was looking proud after replacing the mass of it into a pitcher, so it couldn't be that bad.

Eventually the food was readied and everyone was called to eat.

Tyelkormo almost choked when he raised his glass to his lips.

"What in Ilúvatar's name did you put in this thing?" he demanded, alternating between Angaráto and Carnistir.

"A kiwi, two mangoes, half an apple, a slice or two of pineapple, a dragonfruit, quarter of a lemon," Carnistir recited, not noticing the looks of polite disgust flying around the table, "and…I don't remember. Ango, do you remember?"

"Five oranges," Angaráto responded promptly.

Tyelkormo looked aghast. "_Five oranges_? Sweet Eru, who put those two in charge of the drinks?"

"Guilty," went Findekáno's reply, with a laugh.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"I knew that," Findekáno snapped. He frowned at his rice. "And whose genius idea was it to mix three kinds of rice together?"

"_Your_ faults. You all had different answers."

"_Idea,_ Turko, not fault."

Tyelkormo gave in. "So what? It tastes good, doesn't it?"

There was no reply, so the conversation died down.


	4. Chap 4: Tyelkormo Is Picked On Too Much

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short.

It would be really fun to see the Tengwar printed on Scrabble tiles, just a random idea I got I few days back.

NO SLASH INTENDED! NO SLASH INTENDED! Apologies to my readers for the Tyelkormo and Makalaurë thing which you will see, but I hope you follow what I mean and take it as a playful accident.

Yes, my friend, I am completely aware of the plotlessness. Sad to admit, I haven't been getting any inspirations lately and the muses have not been attacking. Apologies to Eru Ilúvatar for all the blasphemy.

**000**

"Well, that was…fantastic," Artanis commented. "Funny how that one piece fit us all."

"Half of its weight must have been the sauce alone," Findaráto laughed.

"It's true," Turukáno added. "We had to keep adding spice and water, spice and water again and again to get the taste right."

There was laughter, but then it died down eventually and silence settled, until Tyelkormo yawned.

"Ahh, man, time for the Great Cleanup."

This triggered many groans, but Maitimo, doomed forever to be the "example," even when their parents were absent, stood and said, "Come on. I have a feeling we're never going to start if we don't start now."

So they gathered the things to themselves, and relied on the eldest seven to do the dishes—Maitimo, Makalaurë, Tyelkormo, Findekáno, Turukáno, Findaráto, and Artaresto.

Well, not the eldest seven—the eldest six. Tyelkormo had complained of being 'seriously stuffed' (they believed him on this one, at least; it was true his appetite was huge.) He sat on the sofa, and, unknowingly, dozed off.

Carnistir, Atarinkë, Angaráto, Aikanáro, the twins, and Artanis were upstairs getting a 'grand tour of the house' from Irissë and Arakáno.

Now, when 'Maitimo and the Cleanup Company' burst into Irissë's room on the upper floor, they found their cousins in an intense game of Elven scrabble.

"Use your_ malta_, it scores eight points," Atarinkë was telling Carnistir.

"I know, I'm trying to think of a word."

"Use Aikanáro's _órë. _You can make the word 'mori'!"

Carnistir fixed the tiles on the board, following Atarinkë's words.

"That scores eighteen," Artanis told Irissë, who scribbled it down. Findekáno interrupted, "What did we miss?"

"Nothing much," Angaráto replied.

"Where's Turko? Still sleeping?" asked Irissë.

"Apparently—" Maitimo began.

"I'm right here, my friend," said Tyelkormo, who had just appeared at the door. "How's my hair?"

"It's sticking up to one side," Artanis replied, giggling. "You look funny."

"You would too if your hair stuck up to one side," Tyelkormo retorted, attempting unsuccessfully to straighten his hair.

"This side of your face has sofa crease marks," Findaráto managed reluctantly, gesturing to one side of his own face.

"Oh, Ilúvatar!" he exclaimed sarcastically, pretending to faint. He did indeed lose his footing after that, and toppled over. Makalaurë reached out and Tyelkormo fell in his arms.

"Gross," Atarinkë said, wrinkling his nose. "Although it would've been cute if it was a boy-girl thing. Sadly, Tyelkormo is not a girl."

Tyelkormo chose to ignore this. "That wasn't supposed to happen," he muttered, inching away from Makalaurë in shame.

Makalaurë's cheeks turned slightly pink at Atarinkë's words. "Watch what you say, Curvo."

"Let's forget that ever happened," Maitimo interrupted quickly. "Right. Where were we?"

"Turko's—" Irissë replied quickly, but Findekáno cut across her. "Irissë, that's enough!" She quieted down.

"Please tone down! Aiko and I are trying to play…" Carnistir interrupted loudly.

They turned to look. "And your point is?" Tyelkormo asked. "It's not like we care."

"Since when did _you_ get so rude?"

"The same time you did," Tyelkormo scoffed.

"Nelyo, Turko is harassing me," Carnistir called, turning back to his heated match with Aikanáro. "Now, hmmm… which would score more than...?"

Maitimo didn't have time to reply, but he didn't really know what to say.

The others left them to it, while Tyelkormo shot his brother a dirty look behind his back. "How do you _stand_ this, Nelyo?"

Maitimo shrugged. "I just do."

Tyelkormo rolled his eyes. "Forget it. I'm outta here."

"Where are you going _now_, Turko?" Makalaurë asked irritably. "This isn't your house."

Findekáno opened his mouth to give Tyelkormo leave to explore the house, but thought better of it. "If you're bored, Turko, what do you propose we do?"

"Listen to Kano sing," he snickered, after a few thinking seconds.

Makalaurë blushed, _again_. "Hey!"

Tyelkormo cocked his head innocently. The expression on his face was something like, _But I thought you wanted people to hear you?_

Makalaurë put on a stern face as best he could, that said something like, _If I had brought my lyre, Turko, maybe I would. Or maybe I would use it to smack your head with._

Of course, Makalaurë would never say something like that, but that's what Tyelkormo read. He ended the telepathy and said, "Never mind," looking away.

Makalaurë grinned to Maitimo, who tried his best to suppress his laughter.

At the end, they all decided to watch Carnistir, Atarinkë, and Aikanáro in their battle of words, at least until someone spoke up again.

**000**

A/N: Yes, I am perfectly aware that Celegorm gets picked on too much.


	5. Chap 5: Busted, Says It All

A while later they sat, still in silence, scattered around Irissë's room. Maitimo and Findekáno were speaking in low voices to each other on one side of the room. Makalaurë was fiddling absently with his fingers at the thin air in front of him, mouthing some lyrics. Tyelkormo was forced by the twins to play some game with them, because Arakáno needed his afternoon nap and was currently fast asleep in Turukáno's arms.

Carnistir and Atarinkë were sitting side by side in the corner, looking thoroughly bored with the whole thing. Irissë was conversing casually with Artanis on her bed, and everyone looked up as they started to giggle. They didn't dare to anymore after that.

Artaresto was playing absentmindedly with Findaráto's hair. Angaráto and Aikanáro were playing a quiet game of rock, paper, scissors. Basically, it was a humid afternoon, and the light of Laurelin was bathing the room in a thick wash of gold.

"We have to get going," Findaráto said eventually, standing up. He smiled as he said, "That was a great _lunch _we had there, cousins." His eyes turned sad. "I wonder when another chance like this comes again, huh?"

Nobody really replied, they just murmured some goodbyes while rising, too.

"Come on, Artanis," he called. "You'll have plenty of time with Irissë…"

Artanis jumped off the bed and followed Findaráto and her brothers out the door. Findekáno excused himself to show them the way out.

A few minutes later, Findekáno returned and resumed his position. "Carnistir, you have a well-meant parting message from Aikanáro."

"Okay," the Fëanárion prompted him.

"'You owe me that fruit shake recipe because I won the game.' I think those were the exact words," Findekáno said.

Carnistir grinned arrogantly. "The shake was so awesome it's used for a prize."

Tyelkormo snorted. "It almost killed me, if you remember."

"Your taste buds are weird," Carnistir shot back at him. Tyelkormo rolled his eyes and chose not to reply verbally.

Carnistir turned to Makalaurë, who was still in his virtual paradise. "Do you remember the fruits Angaráto and I used?"

There was silence for a while.

"I'm pretty sure there was a kiwi, a dragonfruit, something of a pineapple, and something of an apple," he murmured.

"Those five oranges," Tyelkormo snickered.

"There were two mangoes," Maitimo put in, throwing Tyelkormo a silencing glare.

"Do you remember the apple and pineapple portions?" Carnistir asked everyone. They all replied with a muttered "Sorry."

Carnistir looked nervous. "Now what do I do?"

"We can experiment with our own fruits, Moryo!" Atarinkë squealed.

Carnistir was expressionless. "That's a very…uh, very—"

"That's a very bad idea, Curvo," Maitimo finished. He turned to Findekáno. "Would you know how many fruits of each kind you had this morning, Findekáno?"

Findekáno frowned, thinking hard. "I don't think so. But Turukáno might."

"You keep a log of the fruits you have every day?" Ambarussa asked in amazement and admiration. "Whoa."

Turukáno scowled. "No, I don't. Why would I?"

"Then why did Findekáno say that you might know?" Ambarto inquired.

"Ask him," Turukáno replied matter-of-factly. The twins turned to Findekáno. "Does he have magical powers?" they whispered.

"Oh, no," Turukáno sighed. He gave his brother a desperate look.

"No, he doesn't," Findekáno laughed. "I just couldn't think of any other name to say."

Ambarussa and Ambarto looked disappointed at the prospect of being *this* close to having a half-cousin with magical powers.

"If he _did_ have magical powers, he would've spoken up when Moryo asked," Maitimo pointed out. Ambarussa and Ambarto saw the sense of this and crept back to Tyelkormo.

"There was a quarter of a lemon," Irissë suddenly interrupted. "Moryo, I think that's all."

"But the _portions_," Carnistir moaned. "The _apple. _And the_ pineapple._"

"We'll figure it out soon enough," said Tyelkormo, ruffling Carnistir's hair and saying something helpful for once.

"When? How?" Carnistir sniffed.

"_Soon_," was the halfhearted reply.

"How?"

"I don't know."

Carnistir pouted. He turned away to face Maitimo. "When did _Atar_ and _Amm__ë_ say they were returning, Nelyo?"

"Sometime after the mingling," the eldest Fëanárion replied. He looked out the window. "It can't be far off now."

"When are we leaving?" Atarinkë piped up. "I don't want them to catch us."

"I don't want to leave yet!" Ambarto whined.

Arakáno stirred. Maitimo flashed Ambarto a half-annoyed glare. "Keep your voice down, Telvo."

"But we _do_ want him awake," Ambarussa defended his twin. He tilted his head. "And I don't want to leave yet, either."

"Do you want Atar to know we've been here?" Tyelkormo asked.

"No," they replied in unison. "But we do want to stay."

"Who taught them to do that?" exclaimed a freaked-out Atarinkë.

"They're twins, Curvo," Tyelkormo replied. "Don't ask." Turning to them, he said, "Stay and Atar knows, or leave and Atar has no clue?"

They looked into his eyes. "Leave and Atar has no clue."

"And we should be leaving soon, if not now," Makalaurë said, exchanging a look with Maitimo, who nodded and stood.

"Can you believe we spent the afternoon doing absolutely nothing but sitting and talking?" Atarinkë asked, bouncing around. No one replied.

They said their goodbyes and Findekáno and Maitimo led the way down, and Turukáno left Arakáno to his sister so he could follow.

"Tell them I said bye again!" she called after him. He gave her a quick thumbs-up then ran down.

Findekáno reached the gate and opened it, and the Fëanárions poured out. "It was fun, today," the twins told Turukáno, who they suddenly admired despite the fact that they knew he didn't _have_ magical powers. Turukáno smiled awkwardly, taking a step back.

Findekáno told them to be careful and to drop by secretly whenever they could, and they parted.

"Those twins creep me out," Turukáno told Findekáno on the way up.

Findekáno laughed, saying, "Enjoy the innocence while it lasts," and reentered the room, where he fell onto Irissë's couch. "They were right. Today is a day to remember." He yawned.

"Do you think we'll be discovered?" Turukáno asked.

"I don't think so," Findekáno answered. He glanced at Irissë. Arakáno was waking.

"What happened to Findaráto?" Arakáno asked sleepily.

"They left," Irissë told him.

"All of them?"

"Yes." She got down from the bed and walked over to Findekáno. "Do you mind not making my couch your private bed?"

He didn't reply, but looked down from the window. "Good thing the Fëanárions left. Atar and Ammë are here."

They hurried down to greet their parents, and Nolofinwë asked what they did during the day.

"Laze around, you know, play stuff," Findekáno told him and Anairë. She kissed his forehead and entered the kitchen. "I'll be fixing dinner soon, Turukáno. Would you mind helping?"

"Not at all," he said eagerly, still dwelling on the sauce he and Findaráto had made.

Anairë smiled to see Turukáno so keen to help with the cooking. Then she began the work.

Findekáno sighed contentedly, feeling that life couldn't be better. He passed by the kitchen door, on his way out, and Anairë called.

"Findekáno?"

"Yes, Ammë?"

"Would you, by any chance, know where our steak has gone?"

~FIN/END~


End file.
